


Not Fade Away

by NemiMontoya



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2, Romance, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: Harry has something to tell Dale. Dale has something to tell him.





	Not Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a desperate need for something really fluffy. Post season two, Dale made it out of the Black Lodge safe and sound, and his relationship with Annie never went beyond friendship. Hope you enjoy!

Harry sighed over his coffee mug, looking out at the light rain that had just begun to make pattering noises on his windowsill. Soon it would most likely increase into a heavy downpour. He sat down in his chair with an exhausted grunt, rubbing his temples. He felt tired down to his bones. Tired and restless. Now that things in town finally seemed to be going back to normal - as much as it was possible, anyway - and now that he finally had time to think, the full weight of everything that had happened had finally hit him.

He had thought a lot about Josie. And he had come to realize that deep down, there had always been a little voice telling him that things would end badly. Right from the start, that voice had been there. But, proud as he was that a woman like her had wanted him, he had stubbornly pretended he couldn’t hear. And now she was gone, and now he knew what she had been capable of. But he did believe that part of her had cared for him. And from what he knew of her life, she must have suffered a lot, and he could only imagine the things she’d had to do in order to survive. Josie had done some horrible things, but when he thought about it, Harry found he could let go and forgive her. Except for that one thing. There was one thing Josie had done that Harry didn’t think he could ever forgive her for.

The Windom Earle case had been officially closed a week ago, and on that day Dale Cooper had said goodbye, this time without being held back any unforeseen matters, and left Twin Peaks. He had promised to come back to visit as soon as possible, but who could say when that might be and to Harry, who had gotten used to seeing him every day, his absence felt like a black pit inside his stomach.

Intellectually, Harry had known that it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time. It was just that to have it happen to him had come as something of a shock. From the moment he met Coop - _Dale_ \- that same voice that tried to warn him that Josie was bad news whispered ’this person will change your life, Harry Truman’. Dizzyingly fast, Harry had gone from respect, to friendship, to being completely smitten. He had hugged Harry goodbye before he left.

”I’m going to miss you, Harry,” he had said with a smile as he let go, eyes shining. ”I will come back as soon as I can. This town has…” he cleared his throat. ”It has become very important to me.”

Harry had said something completely inadequate in reply, he hardly knew what, and Dale had finally gone, leaving behind that aching pit in Harry’s stomach that had grown worse with each day.

Harry put his coffee mug away. What time was it? Late. In the morning he would arrange to take a week off work. Hawk could take care of business while he was gone. Then, he would take the earliest possible flight, he would go to Dale and say… well, he hadn’t worked out the words yet but he would make sure Dale understood how he felt. If there was one thing Harry had learned from these past weeks, it was that life was too damned short. And Dale was worth fighting for. Anyway, no matter the outcome, he just had to say it. He had to know.

He went into the closet and pulled out a dusty suitcase, hardly ever used. He laid it open and started filling it with clothes and toiletries. The rain was falling heavier now. He hoped it would be better tomorrow. He wouldn’t want to travel in this kind of weather.

The moving lights of a car drew Harry towards the window. He could see it, coming closer and turning into his own driveway. From the looks of it…

A rental car.

Hope blossoming inside his chest, Harry ran to the door, threw it open and there he was. There in the rain, Dale Cooper was getting out of that rental car. His eyes met Harry’s.

”Harry…” He smiled, looking uncharacteristically nervous. ”Harry, I… I came to… to tell you…”

That was all Harry needed. He knew what Dale was going to say. He dashed out into the rain, grabbed Dale by the lapels of his coat and kissed him.

Eyes closed, Dale sighed against Harry’s lips.

”Oh thank god,” he whispered.

Joy bubbling inside his stomach where that ache had been all week, Harry moved in again, as Dale’s arms wrapped around his waist, kissing him back with an almost desperate need. The rain was pouring down, soaking them both, but Harry was just too damn ecstatic to care.

Eventually, they managed to separate so Dale could bring his things inside. Harry would have liked to head straight for the bedroom, but the cost of such a romantic moment was the two of them shivering from cold and in need of dry towels and a change of clothes and a hot drink. Fortunately, there was still coffee in the pot, and when Harry had changed into a dry t-shirt and sweatpants he poured two cups. Dale, coming out of the bathroom toweling his hear sighed gratefully.

”Oh, thank you, Harry. Just what the doctor ordered.”

Harry smiled as Dale closed his eyes and took a sip with an expression of almost as much bliss as when they’d kissed.

”I’m glad you’re here… Dale.”

His eyes opened at Harry’s use of his first name and smiled with a shy blush that made Harry melt.

”So am I,” Dale replied. ”Especially after such a reception.”

As he glanced around the room his eyes fell on Harry’s suitcase, lying open on the floor by the bedroom.

”Were you… going somewhere?”

”Yeah, actually,” Harry smiled. ”I was coming to find you, because as it happens I also had something to tell you. Although, come to think of it, none of us have said anything yet and I really need to get this off my chest.”

”Okay,” Dale nodded, looking at him expectantly.

”Me first?”

Dale nodded again.

”Go ahead.”

”Okay…I was going to figure out exactly what I was going to say during the trip, but… I’ll just improvise, so here goes.” Harry cleared his throat. ”Since the minute you left, I’ve had this pain inside me… right here.” He pointed to his stomach. ”It _hurts_ not to have you here. Bad. In the short time we’ve known each other, I’ve come to feel something for you I didn’t expect. Dale Cooper, you’re someone very special to me. The truth is that I have fallen head over heels in love with you.”

Dale was silent for a moment.

”That was perfectly improvised, Harry,” he said softly.

Harry smiled.

”Your turn.”

”Right,” Dale took a deep breath. ”Well, what you just described is similar to what this past week has been like for me. I’ve barely been able to eat or sleep. All I’ve done is trying to figure out how soon I could possibly come back here for a visit. And then it struck me… why should I have to wait? There’s nothing holding me back. So… I toyed with the idea while I was still here but now I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to move here, Harry.”

At this, Harry opened his mouth, but Dale held up his hand.

”Please let me finish. I’m going to resign from the Bureau and move here. It was an easy decision. Coming back for visits is not enough for me, I want to live here. It is as I told you: Twin Peaks has become incredibly important to me. And there are many reasons for that but the most important one is you. Harry S. Truman, home is where the heart is, and you have mine.”

Reaching out, Harry took Dale’s hand.

”Did you rehearse that?”

”I changed a few words,” Dale smiled.

”It was good. And you’re… you’re really sure about this? I know you love working for the Bureau.”

”I used to. Lately, not so much. But to answer your question, yes. I am absolutely sure.” Dale looked up at Harry. ”Are _you_ sure?”

”Why wouldn’t I be?”

”It’s so recent… Josie…”

Harry sighed.

”I’ve made my peace with all of that. It’s been hard and confusing, but I’ve let go of her. I know now that what we had was… not healthy. I’ve accepted it, and I’m moving on. I’ve forgiven her… for almost everything.”

”What’s left to forgive?”

Harry squeezed his hand lightly.

”What do you think?”

”Oh.” Dale brushed his thumb over Harry’s hand.

”Anyway,” Harry continued. ”Remember what I said that time about… how she made everything better?”

Dale nodded.

”In a way, she did. But… not like you. It’s different with you. With her, I was always wondering. With you I… I _know_. I just know. And I’m… I’m happy.”

Dale smiled.

”Me too.”

Harry grinned, knowing that he probably looked every bit the lovesick fool he felt like.

”So… now that we’ve established that we’re both sure of this… what shall we do now?”

”Well…” Dale rose from his chair, a glint in his eye. ”That bedroom looks awfully inviting.”

”You bet it does.”

And with that Harry got what he’d been fantasizing about all week. The dry clothes they’d just changed into were pulled off again and left in a trail towards the bedroom. They were on the bed before Harry even knew it. His senses were a complete whirlwind of Dale breathing, Dale’s lips, Dale asking Harry to be inside him, Dale’s hands on him, Dale’s heartbeat. Everything was Dale, and Dale was everything. His moans almost made Harry lose it when he’d only just pushed inside, and he stayed still, holding Dale in his arms while he composed himself. Then he moved and oh, it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. He kissed the soft skin on Dale’s throat and laced their fingers together, as Dale wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, warm, short breaths puffing against Harry’s ear with every movement. With a firm grip on Dale’s hand, Harry held out until he could feel wetness spill between them, and with a deep moan, he buried his face against Dale’s neck and let go of his own release.

*

Harry got up early in the morning, giddy and sated, first to start breakfast, and then to call Hawk. He informed him with a long string of rambled excuses and apologies over the short notice that he was taking a week off work. Hawk listened silently until Harry’s babbling ceased, then said cheerfully:

”No sweat, Harry, I’ll take care of everything. You have a good week, and tell Agent Cooper I said hi.”

Harry could have sworn he heard quiet laughter as Hawk hung up the phone.

After breakfast, Harry and Dale packed fishing gear, food and camping equipment in Harry’s truck and set off. It had occurred to him that Dale hardly got to enjoy the fishing trip he went on with Major Briggs, and suggested it to Dale as a nice way to celebrate their new relationship. Dale agreed with enthusiasm, and off they went. They sat next to each other all afternoon in comfortable silence, content and happy, listening to the sound of the water and the soft breeze as they kept watch over their fishing lines. At night, they made love by the campfire, under the stars. When Harry woke up at dawn in their tent with Dale spooned up against him he thought to himself that everything he’d ever wanted out of life, he now had. If he could just keep this man in his life forever, he needed nothing else.

The week passed by too quickly, and then Harry had to return to his Sheriff’s duties, and Dale went back to make arrangements with his resignation and the move to Twin Peaks. He and Harry had agreed to live together for a month as a trial, and if they found in that time that it was too soon, Dale would look into getting his own place. But Dale moved in, and when the month had passed everything had gone so well that it seemed absolutely pointless to discuss the matter again.

During that month, Dale had given himself a vacation, and took his time contemplating what to do next. Harry had hoped he would like to become a deputy for the Sherriff’s Department again, but Dale felt that maybe it was time for him to move away from law enforcement altogether. He had bought some nice camera equipment, and spent some time making long walks in the woods taking wildlife photos. They were quite good, and Harry thought Dale might be interested in working as a photographer, until one night after dinner when Dale handed Harry a stack of papers which turned out to be the first draft of a detective novel, and asked him to read and give his honest opinion. Harry read it, then let Hawk read it, then Lucy, and then Andy. And everyone agreed: it was a masterful thriller, and Dale should try to get it published. Dale worked on the draft, tweaked and perfected, and found himself a literary agent. Only a few weeks later, they were informed that there were three different offers to publish the novel. Clearly, Dale had found the right profession.

If anyone in town had a negative reaction to Harry and Dale living together, Harry didn’t notice. Their friends were happy for them, and that was all he cared about. Even if he had noticed anything, Harry would have been far too happy to let it bother him. Every time he opened the closet and his eyes fell on Dale’s dark suits, when Dale did yoga in the morning sun, every time Dale asked his opinion over a plot point in his writing, every time Dale pointed out wildlife with the expression of an excited puppy… every time Dale did anything at all, Harry felt his heart expand in his chest. Months came and went, and then years, and that feeling never faded. His eyes would meet Dale’s over their cups of morning coffee and feel like no time at all had passed since that first time they kissed in the rain. Well, Buddy Holly was right. Love for real, not fade away.


End file.
